Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{7}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{2}\right) \div -\dfrac{7}{2} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{1 \times 3} {5 \times 2}\right) \div -\dfrac{7}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{10} \div -\dfrac{7}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{7} $ $ = \dfrac{3 \times 2}{10 \times -7} $ $ = -\dfrac{6}{70}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{3}{35}$